


月见舞曲｜PRIMROSE DANCES

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 《巫师3》AU，无CP。狩魔猎人谢伊收到来自瑞达尼亚贵族海瑟姆的委托，前去调查肯威家小少爷康纳（12岁）的异常状况。一篇蹦跶着胡来的自嗨之作，逻辑和设定bug不可避。
Relationships: Haytham Kenway & Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, No Romantic Relationship(s), Shay Cormac & Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

从盘子里拿起第三块小蛋糕时，谢伊觉得这次的委托人在故意拖延。

先是信差送来言辞简练几乎没几句有效信息的委托书，然后是马夫领路把他从诺维格瑞城里带到乡村偏僻的庄园，接着管家拿走了他的两把佩剑让他在会客室好吃好喝地等了一个下午，最终一副说正事的样子推门进来的竟然不是在委托书上落款的家主本人，而是他的贴身侍从，一个留着短发、身高中等、看上去十分亲切的男人。

这不是一个好兆头。倒不是谢伊对委托人待客用的红茶和甜点有什么意见，只是根据他走南闯北的经验，达官贵人的委托通常包含一些上不得台面的、遮遮掩掩的部分。如果处理不够妥当的话，可不止会像帮农人做事时那样被臭骂一顿了事。他下意识地摸了摸别在腰间的鹰头徽章。

“请原谅，狩魔猎人先生，”自称霍顿的侍从说，“老爷今天不巧非常忙。您也知道，最近的情势有点复杂。”

“我想也是。”谢伊对肯威家的名号早有耳闻，他们凭借财富和手腕在拉多维德五世的宫廷中举足轻重，“希望令他如此繁忙的不是思考火刑柱怎么绑更有观赏性。”

“那倒不会。老爷最紧要的事务是帮助抵挡南方帝国尼弗迦德的入侵。”霍顿没有被谢伊的无礼激怒，“实际上，家族上下几代都对魔法之类的东西没有了解，异常出现很久之后才有人想到也许该试试雇佣一个狩魔猎人。”

“荣幸至极。”谢伊扯过旁边的餐巾擦了擦手，“于是所谓的‘异常’指什么？”

“是老爷的儿子。”霍顿说，“少爷似乎被什么东西缠上了。”

“我可以先看一看，”谢伊说，“但如果是诅咒或者附身之类的，请个术士比狩魔猎人有用。”然后他想起以诺维格瑞为中心的北方城市早已没有术士的踪影。他们不是逃了，就是在拉多维德五世支持的烈焰蔷薇骑士团手里化成了灰。

霍顿领着他往宅院深处走去。这个庄园占地非常广阔，除了日常起居的红砖建筑以外，作物生长的原野、后山成片的树林和溪流应该都姓肯威。霍顿先是去楼上的一间屋子敲了敲门。谢伊猜想那应该就是少爷的房间。

“少爷不在屋里，或者不肯开门。”霍顿叹了口气，但丝毫不显意外。

“这不是什么问题，”谢伊说，“我很擅长找人。”

谢伊蹲下身，金色眼睛里竖着的瞳孔像猫科动物一样收缩。他用狩魔猎人的感官观察了一会儿房间门口。没有脚印和特殊的气味。隔着墙，房间里一片寂静，连呼吸的声音都听不到，应该确实没有人在。他轻微地推了推门，被从里面锁上了。

“这房间有窗户吗？”他问霍顿。

侍从领着他绕到屋后，指向二楼的一扇窗户。窗台看起来很窄，但离屋顶不远。于是他在霍顿惊恐的目光下徒手爬了上去。

“不必在意，”谢伊说，“和其他狩魔猎人不太一样，我挺耐摔。”

窗台上有东西在他的感官里呈现微妙的红色。他凑过去看。是几根灰色的毛发，看起来属于野猫。毛发旁边有猫爪细微的抓痕和一些不完整的脚掌印，不像成年人的大小。脚印延伸到屋顶。猫爪印不见了，可能是被抱了起来。谢伊跟着爬上去，徇着踪迹跳到树上，遁入林间。鹰头徽章传来轻微的震动。

谢伊在一处溪流的源头找到了肯威家的小少爷。他正蜷在一块凸出的山岩上睡觉，一只灰色野猫团成毛球趴在他的肚子上。

他看起来并不像一个贵族子弟。他的肤色特殊，比一般的瑞达尼亚人深，显出一些更为柔和的色泽。身上的衣服布料昂贵、绣着暗纹，扣子却系着几颗漏着几颗。而且他没有穿鞋，光脚踩在泥土和柔软的草地上。

霍顿叫醒他，蹲下来帮他把扣子都扣好，同时把皱巴巴的领子抚平。“我们得在老爷回来之前给您洗干净，换身衣服，不然他会生气的。”他说，“而且至少在晚饭的时候穿上鞋子，好吗？”

小少爷打了个呵欠，留恋地看着从他身上跳下去的野猫。他还是个孩子，看上去最多十二三岁，脸颊还没有褪去圆润；然而他脸色不太好，有种在同龄人身上少见的疲累。“可是我很困，”他说，声音软绵绵的，“我太困了，连饭都不想吃。”

“这位狩魔猎人先生就是来解决这个问题的。”霍顿说，牵着他往回走。

“狩魔猎人？是做什么的？”

“我赶走怪物。”谢伊说。

“可是这里没有怪物，只有马、绵羊、猎犬和猫。”小少爷眨眨眼睛，又转头看着霍顿，“猫可以和我一起回去吗？”

“除非它乖乖地待在房间不让老爷发现。”霍顿说。

“它不会乖乖待在房间，”小少爷嘟囔，“它想去哪儿就去哪儿。”

他们回到院子里，那只猫早就不见了。霍顿把小少爷交给女仆，嘱咐她们把他收拾体面。现在谢伊知道他叫康纳。离晚饭还有些时间，于是两位成年人决定先来一把昆特牌。第二局还没过半，肯威家的家主，也是这桩业务的正式委托人，海瑟姆，风风火火地骑马回到了宅邸。

霍顿立刻站起来去迎接。谢伊暗自松了口气，因为他眼看就要输了。他不知道贵族的侍从也有很好的牌技。海瑟姆走进大厅，把帽子、佩剑和绣着精致纹章的斗篷顺手递给霍顿，看到谢伊的时候短暂地停顿了一下。

“您一定就是那位狩魔猎人。”他说，“我想您已经见过我儿子了。”

“是的。但我需要更多信息。”谢伊说。

“我来告诉您是怎么回事。”即使刚进家门，海瑟姆片刻都没有休息就昂首阔步地往会客室走去。他似乎根本不知休息为何物，和那种身上长年散发葡萄酒和薰香气味、大腹便便的上等人丝毫没有相像之处。不需要狩魔猎人的敏锐感官，谢伊也能看出他是那种既能在长桌后面编织陷阱、也能在阵前挥剑杀敌的贵族。

“我的儿子……康纳他没办法睡觉。或者说，他不能正常地睡觉。”海瑟姆说，没有坐在柔软的扶手椅里而是在谢伊面前左右踱着步子。“这种情况已经持续了一个多月。刚开始我们以为他只是单纯的贪玩或者精力充沛，毕竟这么小的孩子一般不会像成年人那样失眠，直到事情开始变得严重。”他喝了一口侍从递来的餐前酒润了润嗓子，“丧失睡眠很快剥夺了他的精力，情绪也一天比一天烦躁不安，别说课业了，连最基本的吃饭散步都成问题。刚开始我们给他喂蜂蜜牛奶，找来把他带大的保姆哄他，后来用上了各种各样的安眠药水。但这些东西只会让他更加不舒服。草药医生没法给出更多建议。我们也试过强制手段，强迫他整天躺在床上，结果他大发脾气，还弄伤了负责看守的仆人。”

“但今天我和您的侍从找到他的时候，他正在睡觉。”谢伊说。

“在林子里？我知道。”海瑟姆说，“他从小就很喜欢那儿，总是去骑马或者抓野兔什么的。如今似乎只有在那附近他才能短暂地睡一觉，不然根本撑不到现在——可我宁愿他乖乖留在宅子里。哪怕在庄园的地界之内，树林也并不那么安全。”

谢伊思忖了一下。“情况听起来的确比较特殊，但也不是完全没有线索。这个委托我可以接。”他说，“不过我想先谈谈报酬。”

“看来狩魔猎人的脾性和传说中一样。”海瑟姆的表情毫无变化，只是轻微地偏了偏头，“只要能解决问题，在金钱方面我从不吝啬。”

“然后我需要和您的儿子聊一聊，了解一个多月前具体发生了什么。也许能发现一些重要的细节。”

“晚餐过后可以。”海瑟姆说，“但是他的性格有点……特别。我不确定你能问出想要的信息。”

就像海瑟姆说的，重新穿戴整齐的康纳连吃饭的时候都在低着头打瞌睡。如果不是站在旁边的佣人适时移走他面前的盘子，他漆黑的头发尖都要掉进汤里。而父子俩全程几乎没有交流，海瑟姆只是常规地询问男孩当天的状况。

“傍晚的时候我睡着了一小会儿。”康纳说，“我还见到了先前那只猫。它胖多了。”

“你一定偷偷喂它了。”海瑟姆说，“我希望你至少克制住，不要把它带进房子里来。”

谢伊不想坐在长桌旁边做出一副彬彬有礼的样子，便跟着霍顿进了厨房，和佣人们一起就着一大盘塞了苹果的烤乳猪大吃大嚼。不得不说他们雇的厨子手艺很不错。期间谢伊找了个机会挪到霍顿旁边，用听起来最不八卦的语气询问房子里怎么没有女主人。

“肯威老爷其实并没有结婚，”霍顿回答得很快，像是习惯了这种问话，“但康纳确实是他的儿子和法定继承人。”

谢伊点点头表示理解，又往嘴里塞了一块甜腻的苹果。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

晚饭刚结束，康纳就跑去了宅邸的后花园。他坐在一张树桩改成的木头椅子上，蹬掉鞋子，头靠着缠着茂密藤蔓的支架，还是显得十足困倦。花园显然经过精心打理，不同种类的花朵以一种相当高雅的品位种植在合适的地方，使得繁花盛开时的观感不至于艳俗，且有一种恰到好处的生机。

谢伊在小少爷对面由藤条编成的秋千上坐下。秋千在摇晃时发出响亮的吱呀声，好像很不满似的。 “你看起来很困，我以为你更想回房间休息。”他让语气尽量听起来友好。

“那没什么用。”康纳说，低头捏着自己的手指，“你来做什么？”

“你父亲委托我来解决你的睡眠问题。”

“听起来和怪物没什么关系。”康纳抬起眼睛打量他，这还是他头一次仔细看这个奇怪的人。“你平时都是空手赶走怪物的吗？”

“我有两把剑，一把钢剑一把银剑。”谢伊说，“但我在宅子里不需要用到它们，仆人们也不喜欢看到有生人背着剑走来走去。”然后他停顿了一下。“开始睡不着的时候发生过什么事，你能想起来吗？”

康纳摇了摇头。不久，傍晚的那只灰猫再次出现，吸引走了他全部的注意力。它显然经常在附近溜达，轻车熟路地穿过篱笆和花丛，跳到男孩腿上把自己蜷起来。男孩挠了挠它的耳根，把手指伸进它背上的暖烘烘的毛发抚摸。谢伊集中感官看了它一眼。鹰头徽章没有任何动静，那确实只是一只普通的、臃肿的、脏兮兮的猫，还有点上了年纪。

“你很喜欢它，”谢伊努力地继续和男孩搭话，“它叫什么名字？”

“它没有名字。”康纳理所当然地说，“它不是我的猫，我不能起名字。”

“但它一定有什么特别之处。”谢伊说，“你今天下午跟着它走了，是吧？”

康纳点了点头。“它非常聪明，”他说，“它能找到睡觉的地方。”

谢伊从秋千上站了起来。这场并不顺利的谈话还不至于一无所获。他到佣人房转了一圈，询问一个多月之前是否发生过什么值得一提的事，只得到些“某某勋爵在宴会上喝多了吐了一身”“某某夫人被撞见深夜和情人幽会”之类的流言。霍顿则声称小少爷和海瑟姆最近都不曾起过大的冲突，毕竟他们的关系一直都有那么一点生疏。

然后谢伊回去检查他们找到康纳和猫的山岩。那里看起来也很普通，泥地里散落着兔子的脚印，一副和平之相。鹰头徽章短暂地震动了一下，说明附近存在残留的魔力。这算不上非常特异的状况。土地里时常有自然孕育的魔法脉络，它们通常不会造成什么影响，只有在魔力之所这样特别集中的区域才能为人所用。狩魔猎人们会借助这些地方临时增强法印的效力。而猫是一种对魔力特别敏锐的动物，所以才会把康纳带到这里。出于某种未知的原因，康纳需要在魔力的帮助下才能顺利入眠。

谢伊叹息了一声。可惜在狩魔猎人需要掌握的庞杂知识中不包括“让猫开口说话”这一项技能。不过，既然男孩的睡眠和魔力有关，意味着亚克席之印有希望派上用场。如果把他催眠，说不定能让调查的方向更为明确。

谢伊叹息了第二声。肯威老爷真的应该雇一个术士来干这活。好在，比起其他派别的狩魔猎人，他所在的狮鹫学派对法术更为擅长一点，算是在矮子里挑出的高个。

他又巡视了一下周围。受到庇佑的树林在月色之下显得晴朗幽深，星辰柔和的光芒毫不费力地穿过透明的空气落上肥沃的黑土，使得遍地开放的月见草花瓣褪去鹅黄的颜色，呈现出罕见的纯白。这里和更南边被尼弗迦德的铁蹄踏过、野狗与食尸鬼横行的沼泽密林截然不同，但谢伊知道，这份平和的美景背后自有代价。

拉多维德五世固守着瑞达尼亚，如同肯威这样的贵族固守自家庄园的领地，并且为了弥补战争的耗损顺应个人恩怨没收术士的资产，烧死主人，甚至撕毁和约，对盟国科德温进行侵略与掠夺——虽然后者早就因为同样的行为在北境臭名昭著。这桩国王之间的背叛发生的时候，谢伊正和其他狩魔猎人一起在科德温境内的狼学派堡垒凯尔·莫罕过冬。那个冬天，空气中的血腥味似乎格外浓重。

人类给自己找麻烦的能力真是无出其右，好像短暂的寿命、怪物的威胁和黑魔法的阴谋还不够他们操心似的，他想，然后也像小少爷那样在林子深处就地躺下，脊背紧挨着魔力流淌的土地，鼻腔弥漫着青草和花叶的芬芳。

第二天一早海瑟姆就出门办事，谢伊则着手准备处理康纳的问题。他在庄园里找了条猎犬实验几次，调整亚克席之印的施放模式，直到那条可怜的小狗躺下来呼呼大睡，而不像他平时对付的难缠守卫变得昏头昏脑、对人言听计从。康纳坐在后花园的椅子上瞪着他，对他欺负小动物的行为十分不满。

“它不会有事，而且睡得挺好。”谢伊说，“过会儿你也得睡，说不定有东西会跑出来。”

“你觉得我身上有怪物？”康纳低头看了看，好像在检查自己有没有忽然长出尾巴。

“有一些魔法生物的确会干扰人的梦境与睡眠，不过像你这样完全没法睡觉的我还是第一次见。毕竟它们的目的一般不是伤害宿主，只想填饱肚子或者找个地方住。”谢伊回答。他已经拿回佩剑，背在背上。男孩似乎终于对他感兴趣了，提出想要看看他的剑。

“真正的战士不会让别人碰他的剑。”谢伊说，但还是把银剑从剑鞘里抽了出来，“为了你我就破例一次，小少爷。当心别割破手。”

“你是猎人，不是战士。”康纳振振有词，双手捧着几乎和他身高差不多的长剑平放在膝上，好奇地观察上面发出微光的符文。“真漂亮。”男孩说， “它有名字吗？父亲说很多人都会给剑起名字。”

“她叫莫里根，和传说中的幻影女王同名。”谢伊回答，“现在把剑还给我，回自己房间躺好，我们来试试法印能不能让你睡着。”

康纳跑上楼躺下，双手交叠放在自己肚子上。霍顿站在门口守着。谢伊短暂地看了一圈周围。房间里除了普通男孩该有的东西之外，还有一些奇特的羽毛装饰。他应该在某些草药医生或者炼金术士的屋子里见过，又想不起来具体在哪儿。

“别紧张，”谢伊说，举起了右手，“不会疼的。”

“我没紧张。”小少爷说，一副乖巧的样子。

狩魔猎人的手指尖上闪出一道幽绿的光，在空气中捏了个印。康纳抬了抬眼皮，然后闭上眼睛。有那么一会儿他似乎确实睡着了。

然而，下一秒钟，谢伊连声都没来得及出就被某种骇人的、排山倒海的蛮力一掌拍到墙上，砸得墙根一路开裂到了天花板，房顶簌簌落下灰白的粉尘，断裂的木架七零八落。如果不是他凭本能地迅速捏了个昆恩，这会儿估计已经断胳膊断腿，或者更糟。即便如此，他从地上摇摇晃晃地爬起来的时候守护之盾已经破了大半，五脏六腑疼得像是有人穿过皮肉骨骼直接来了套组合拳。

忠心的侍从在房间还没有停止震颤的时候就冲了进来，先是查看了康纳的状况——他已经醒了，除了脸色有些苍白之外看起来并无大碍——然后上前拉了谢伊一把。

“我感觉自己被岩石巨魔打了一顿。” 猎人从喉咙口挤出一句有气无力的话，抹了一把额头。

“所以困扰少爷睡眠的是岩石巨魔吗？”霍顿看起来非常不安，显然被方才的动静吓得不轻。

“不，那是个比喻。别在意。”谢伊摆了摆头，决定放弃解释。这个动作让他脑子里又是一顿轰鸣。“但确实有一个……东西。我得去问问了解这方面的朋友。先把这孩子带出去。”

霍顿点点头，护着康纳迅速远离了一片狼藉的现场。

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谢伊终于找到了一点线索，但他需要更多帮助才能确定自己要对付的是什么奇怪生物。  
> 《巫师3》重要NPC出没。瞎编硬塞的传说故事出没。

谢伊掏出一瓶白色拉法达煎药，捏着鼻子喝一口歇一会儿。每当这时他就怀疑最先调配出这些药水的炼金术士尽是些嗅觉和味觉失灵的家伙，因为它们独特的风味几乎能和物理伤害一样带来巨大的创伤。

不得不承认，用亚克席之印强行让康纳进入睡眠的尝试有些过于轻率和冒险。法术的介入很可能扰乱了寄宿者与宿主此前相对稳定的关系，引发了攻击。从攻击的后果看来，这只潜藏在康纳的精神、或者说潜意识之中的生物不可小觑，而男孩在这个过程中没有受到多大伤害纯属走运。在被抛击开去的短暂瞬间，谢伊看到——或者说，他的感官在那种横蛮力道的中心感知到了一团模糊的、形体难辨的黑雾，可能是头部的地方露出圆长的一段，有点类似小象的鼻子。

然后他蹲下来，忍着后脑勺的钝痛检查已经四处漏风的房间。刚才打中他的应该是一种强力的念动爆炸，没有留下什么值得进一步调查的痕迹。原来桌上和墙架上的东西掉了满地，他小心地扒拉几下，把之前看到的柔软羽饰提起来抖了抖。它似乎没坏，只不过绳结和羽毛有点纠在一起。这肯定不是瑞达尼亚人的东西，也不属于矮人或者精灵之类的非人类族群。谢伊把它带出去交还给康纳，打算回头问一问它是哪里来的。但在此之前，他还有其他人要拜访。

等身体里咔咔作响的骨头终于安静下来，疼痛也大为缓解，他便在马厩找到自己的马，一路狂奔地回到诺维格瑞。过去的自由之城此时漫天烟尘，街上走两步就有穿着红白衣服的教士絮絮叨叨地宣扬永恒之火；女巫猎人们站在告示板和祭坛旁边，把反魔法锁链晃得哗哗响，高声鼓励市民检举揭发任何与巫术有关的可疑人物。

谢伊把脸埋在领子里，避着这些家伙在街巷穿梭。到了一家挂着变色龙招牌的旅馆外头，他勒住缰绳，跳下马背就往里跑。

“别吵吵嚷嚷的，”一把鲁特琴横在他面前。“普西拉正在准备演唱呢。”

“行行好，丹德里恩，”猎人把几乎伸到他脸上的琴推开，“我在工作，不是来玩的。有正事要问你。”

“你们狩魔猎人都这样，一点儿也不懂得享受艺术。”号称天下第一的游吟诗人笑眯眯地收回琴，帽子上的羽毛装饰浮夸地晃动。

“如果你说的艺术是那些以你为主角的屠龙故事的话，我确实不太懂得欣赏。”谢伊同样报以微笑，“但我非常了解别的方面。”他把胳膊从背后伸出来，亮出一瓶上好的陶特森产艾佛露丝酒。但愿肯威老爷的佣人们不会过于仔细地清点酒窖。

丹德里恩瞟了一眼酒标，眼看就要管不住上扬的嘴角，转而捻了捻自己的小胡子：“上楼说吧。顺便，我们的菜单里新添了蜂蜜苹果。”

“那可正好，”谢伊光听名字就仿佛尝到了甜味，期待地咂了咂嘴，“我现在能吃下一打甜食。”

“你们狩魔猎人都这样。”丹德里恩重复，好像真的跟不少猎人过从甚密。幸亏他这种建立在夸张与想象之上的生活方式大部分情况下不会捅出什么篓子——即使捅了也不劳谢伊来给他收尾，他有更加强大的朋友可以倚仗。而谢伊需要他这张无所不能的嘴吸引过来的人脉与资讯，其中最为重要的是和奥森弗特学院的联系。作为文学院出身的高材生和客座教授，他几乎和大学里所有的女教员和女学生都说得上话，不管对方研习的是医学、炼金还是考古或者哲学，甚至因为交游过于广泛一度被禁止踏入女生宿舍方圆三百尺的范围。

“那么除了甜点以外，还有什么能为你效劳？”吟游诗人晃着杯子里的红酒问。

“我需要找些著述或者论文，关于失眠症和梦中生物之类的。”谢伊说，点了两份蜂蜜苹果，一份堂食一份带走，“可是奥森弗特学院早就关闭了，大半个图书馆都被丢进了街上的火堆，这种东西又不可能随随便便就从书店里买到……”

丹德里恩有一下没一下地拨着琴弦，短暂地思考了一会儿，随即有些得意地偏过脸，说这种事情不是他的专长，但他能想到一个地方给猎人去碰碰运气。“夏妮。之前在奥森弗特的医学院教书，现在是个军医，不仅水平高超，还乐于藏书。也许她多少从图书馆里抢救出来了一些。”

“我听说过她，但没有见过。”谢伊说，“我该去哪儿找她？”

“她住在奥森弗特港附近，挂着诊所的牌子，很显眼，近旁的居民肯定都认得出。”丹德里恩回答，“只是有一个小麻烦。”

“什么？”

“她被派去科德温前线了。”丹德里恩又晃了晃脑袋，仿佛在炫耀帽子上的缀饰和彩色鸟羽，“但你们狩魔猎人总能想出办法，是吧？”

于是谢伊辞别了友好的诗人，打算连夜赶到奥森弗特港，进出城门的时候却被几个烈焰蔷薇骑士截住盘问通行证之类的事情，他亮出盖有肯威家纹章的委托书才被放行。他一恼火，在他们围着头研究纹章真伪的工夫掏出香喷喷的蜂蜜苹果坐在旁边挑衅地啃了个精光，然后跨上马背扬长而去，徒留深夜饿着肚子执勤的骑士们敢怒不敢言。

就像丹德里恩说的，夏妮的诊所非常好找，是一幢装饰温馨的两层小楼，漂亮宁静得让谢伊打破窗户闯进去时候萌生出一种真诚的歉意。他从楼上走到楼下，又从楼下回到楼上，拨开花盆里丛生的药草仔细搜索满满当当占了好几个柜子的藏书，挑出一切和梦境与睡眠有关的内容，坐在地毯上浏览起来。但看来看去，无非是些什么噩梦症结或者安眠药剂的配方之类，对于侵扰睡眠的生物一点儿也没提到。毕竟医生的研究方向和术士乃至狩魔猎人隔着挺远，而凭她的一己之力，很难把其他领域的资料也抢救出来。

谢伊规整了一下手上的大部头，试图把搜索范围放得宽一些。这回，运气终于眷顾了他。他从地下室的杂物堆中摸出一本毫不起眼的小册子，似乎由一个探险家所写，上面记载了些异族传说与神话生物。册子里的记述其实相当零散随意，与其说是书，不如说是一本私人笔记，把各类妖异事件和野外日常都杂乱无章地混在一起叙述。大概是因为内容离奇又派不上用场，才被打发到底下吃灰。谢伊翻着翻着，用手指夹住了其中一页。

> _……（字迹无法辨认）是在史凯利格群岛生活的古老民族，常与德鲁伊混居，但信仰与巫术均不相同。他们使用兽骨和羽毛祭祀，警惕外族，对群岛的家族统治漠不关心，亦不参与海上劫掠……族内男孩十二岁时通过成年仪式正式冠以猎手之名，以绳结和鹰羽为媒介召唤梦兽，吞食噩梦以象征对恐惧永久性的征服……_

谢伊把小册子揣进衣兜，在夏妮的书桌上留下一封短笺解释情况，承诺有机会一定登门道歉，随即启程回到肯威家的宅邸。

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谢伊找对了方向，但事情看起来不是赶走梦兽就能解决的。

谢伊拿着那串羽毛饰品找到海瑟姆，询问他的儿子是否和史凯利格群岛的古老民族有所关联。兜了一整圈之后被线索拉扯着回到问题原点让猎人有些恼火，海瑟姆却十分坦然，谈起私生子的由来时脸上依旧带着高傲矜持的贵族神气。康纳的母亲的确是一位群岛上的原住民，在他完全不知情的情况下独自生下孩子，直到族群因为受到战乱波及四散零落，她才辗转把男孩送到他这里，之后就完全消失了。

“但没人知道这东西是做什么用的，康纳到这里的时候身上就带着它，”他依旧背着手，抬起下巴指了指神秘的饰品，“我们以为它只是一个装饰或者信物，一直挂在他的房间。此前都没有发现过什么不对劲。”

“也许它只会在男孩成年前后发挥作用，”谢伊把那本小册子递过去，“在他的族人眼里十二岁能够打猎的时候就算成年。”

海瑟姆扫了一眼册子上的内容。“一个多月前康纳恰好过了十二岁生日。”他说。

“至少这下可以确定我找对了方向。”谢伊叹了口气。接下来他得想办法把那个生物引出来。“这份记载说它以噩梦为食。康纳之前有提过什么特别让他害怕的梦吗？”

“我不清楚，我们平时不聊这个。”奇怪的是，对海瑟姆来说，承认这一点似乎比承认私生子的由来还要勉强。

“那你们聊些什么？”

海瑟姆忽略了这个话题，抬手抚了一下领结就往会客室外走。“我所知的只有这些，剩下的不如去问我儿子本人。您似乎有一套和他说话的办法。接下来我有别的事情要忙。毕竟，隔着庞塔尔河，有一整支尼弗迦德军队正盘算着吞了诺维格瑞，从城墙上就能看到他们的帐篷尖。”

“说到这个，现在的战况究竟怎样了？”猎人跟了上去，“外面到处是各种各样的传言，听上去就没有可信的，似乎两边都扬言自己一准能赢。”

“我不知道您还关心时局。我以为狩魔猎人都是绝对的中立者，谁付金币就为谁工作。”海瑟姆说。

“不管乐不乐意，我们的工作总会产生一点儿立场无法控制的后果。”谢伊回答。

海瑟姆侧过头瞥了他一眼：“很有意思的说辞。但我什么都不能告诉您。”

谢伊只好回头去找康纳。这位和家主仆役们都格格不入的小少爷还是赤着脚踩在土里，拿着铲子在花园里捣鼓什么东西。野猫趴在一丛叶片鲜艳的灌木底下懒洋洋地甩着尾巴。看到猎人走过去，康纳稍微直起身子，像是有一点担忧地抬起眼睛。

“你一天一夜没有出现，我以为你被打伤得很严重。”他说。

“那倒不会。狩魔猎人的体质比一般人能扛。”谢伊在他旁边蹲下来，发现他手里抓着几株月见草，应该是从林子里挖过来的、那种花瓣会在月光下褪色的罕见品种。

“你为什么要把它们种在这里？”

“晚上不能睡觉太无聊了，听说这种花只在晚上开，我想试试能不能看到它们开花的过程。”康纳说，“可是霍顿成天看着我，不让我太阳下山以后往林子里跑。我只能试着把它们移栽过来。”

于是谢伊看着他在花园的阴凉处铲出一些小坑，在坑底铺上粗粒透气的沙砾，再把连着根的柔韧茎叶放进去，填上土，小心压实。他一边干活一边听谢伊解释羽毛饰品和梦兽的事情，没有作出什么特别的反应。然后他坐下来欣赏自己的成果，两只沾了泥的手互相蹭了蹭，似乎比之前还要困倦。

“这些花，它们能活得了么？”他问。

“我不能肯定。”谢伊说。“在林子里它们倾向于长在魔力流经的土地上，这个花园似乎没有那种环境。 ”

“魔力？”康纳说，“是那种走在附近的时候会感觉被轻轻扯着手指头的东西么？”

谢伊摸着下巴，仔细打量了男孩一会儿。“除此之外呢？”他问，“还会感觉到别的吗？比如做奇怪的梦之类的？”

康纳坐在原地想了一会儿，一手扶着膝盖，一手拿着根树枝在花丛里戳来戳去。非常突兀地，凝着夜露的草丛间忽然升起不合时宜的雾气。谢伊眯起眼睛，像猫眼穿透黑暗一样穿过层叠的意识帷幔看到陌生的旷野。一个身高仅到他腰部的男孩踮着脚，头发结成辫子，像要尽量拔高个子似的眺望荒芜的山丘与林地，寻找他的母亲。雨后泥泞的土地上有羽毛、兽骨和白色花瓣的痕迹。他追着它们跑过去，属于幼童的脚印和这些印痕混在一起。四下空无一人，他始终往前跑，直到黑夜后撤，太阳向南升起。

然而那轮太阳也是黑色的，被它照过的东西纷纷散发出不祥的焦糊气味，沾上食腐者滑腻的恶臭。树木尚未长成就被吊死者的幢幢黑影压折枝干，从裂口处涌出鼓胀的粘液。男孩继续往前跑，用手挡着脸好让致命的阳光不要像矛尖那样刺瞎他的眼睛。

“ISTA！”他用猎人听不明白的语言喊，声音在空旷的原野回荡，“ISTA！”

漫长的沉寂之后，有马蹄声在背后响起。男孩扭过头，看到他的父亲骑着一匹枣红母马，脸孔藏在帽檐的阴影底下，绣金披风垂到马鞍。父亲一言不发地伸出胳膊，有一只幼鹰从他怀里飞出去，翼尖却在半空开始燃烧，让它哀鸣着滚落在泥里。男孩拾起那只浑身焦黑的鸟，他的父亲则开始往相反的方向策马狂奔。他试图追上去，可脚步缺乏必要的坚定，因为他还没有找到他的母亲。眼看他的父亲攥着缰绳越跑越快，离他越来越远，马的四蹄刮擦着地面简直像要把大地点着似的。他只得停下，四周再次只剩迷雾，再也不见任何活人和死者的影子，黑色的太阳还挂在天上。而那只幼鹰一被惊醒就开始啄食他胸口的血肉，一直穿过骨头啄进他尚未理解真正苦痛的心脏里，让他也像鸟儿一样哀哭起来。

然后有无形的、庞大的兽类从虚空显形，用爪子撕开浓雾仿佛撕开世界的边界，开始吞食构成整个梦境的黑色日光、火焰和淤泥。谢伊的手指已经搭上背后银剑的剑柄，却被男孩扯过手肘，像是砸碎什么看不见的器皿似的生生摔出了这场迷梦。下一刻他已经重新躺在宅邸后花园的草地上，感觉鹰头徽章微弱地震动着，而不久前刚种下的白色月见草此时正在成排开放。

“这种情况只有一种解释，”谢伊疲惫地捂住脸，“有人说过你是个源术士吗？”

“源什么？”康纳迷茫地歪过头。

他显然什么都不知道，而且宅邸上下的人也对此一无所知。至少在目前，这件事值得庆幸。谢伊想。对狩魔猎人来说，最明智的选择是随便用个办法摆脱那只梦兽，拿上赏金走人，再多一步就是自找麻烦。

“你刚才为什么把我拉出来？赶走梦兽你就可以正常睡觉了。”

“从你的解释来看，它不是个坏动物。”康纳说，“虽然我也不想让它吃掉这个梦，哪怕是个噩梦。”

谢伊看着他。这位肯威家的小少爷有着常人不可预见的潜力，然而他完全还是个孩子，不可能在目前北方的情势下自保。

“康纳，”谢伊问，“你信任你父亲吗？”

男孩犹豫了一小会儿，然后点点头。

“那我们就一起去找你的父亲，和他商量接下去怎么办。”谢伊说，“这件事挺复杂，谁也不能随意下手解决。”

“他可能不想听。”男孩有些不情愿地嘟囔。

“他会听的，如果我们让他理解这件事很重要。”谢伊说。

第二天一早，谢伊就带着男孩风风火火地把霍顿吵醒，要求面见海瑟姆。会客室的窗帘还没有拉开，被一种带着凉意的阴暗笼罩。海瑟姆有些不耐烦地背着手站在康纳对面，似乎对早餐前的例行日程被打断感到不满：“狩魔猎人先生，您到这里已经好几天了，希望您的工作多少取得了一点进展。”

开口之前，谢伊谨慎地看了一眼旁边的侍从。

“不用在意，霍顿可以留在这里。”海瑟姆摆了摆手，“这个家里没有什么事情是他不能知道的。”

“梦兽的事情我已经搞清楚了。”谢伊点点头，“有几种解决办法，都不难。要么我跑进梦里把它杀死，要么施个咒把羽毛饰品烧掉解除上面的召唤法术——或者什么也不做，等它把噩梦吃完就会自行离开。”

“您是这方面的专业人士，您自己看着办。”海瑟姆平淡地说，“用不着大动干戈地把我们弄过来。”

“重点不是这个。”谢伊继续说道，“您雇我来解决您儿子的睡眠问题，但我发现问题的症结并非梦兽。梦兽只是试图做它该做的事——吃掉噩梦。然而，康纳一直在试图阻止它，彻底拒绝睡眠只是一种极端的方式。”

“您是在说我的儿子故意不睡觉并且坚持了一个多月吗？这太荒唐了。”

“‘故意’这个词不太准确。他不想让梦兽吃掉这个梦境，于是某种本能用他自己也不能理解的方式达成了目的。”谢伊说，“如果我的判断无误，这孩子应该是一个源术士。”

“源什么？”海瑟姆眯起眼睛，并没有看向康纳而是盯着狩魔猎人。谢伊确信海瑟姆其实听得很清楚，只是宁可自己听错了。他花了一点时间解释这种生来就和土地中流淌的魔力联系紧密的孩子。如果把魔力比作地下的水脉，他们就像行走的泉眼，经过训练之后能够按照心意取用这些资源用以施展强力的法术。男孩只能在魔力繁盛的林中才能休息，也是因为它们可以帮助干扰梦兽的行动。如果放任不管的话，对这种力量缺乏掌控必定会带来未知的危险，尤其是康纳已经开始显现出控制精神与共享梦境的能力，并且在必要的时候展开攻击——上次谢伊被甩到墙上极有可能是康纳无意识的作为，而非梦兽的反抗。

比起海瑟姆，霍顿的脸色似乎更加苍白。他不断地打量着困惑的男孩，似乎要从他身上看出什么异常。三个成年人陷入一种心照不宣同时危机暗藏的沉默，谁都知道在这个节骨眼上让人听闻肯威家出了一个源术士意味着什么。

最后霍顿几乎轻不可闻地叹息一声：“伊丝琳妮在上……该来的总会来。”

这句话出乎意料地激怒了海瑟姆，谢伊从进门起还没有见过肯威老爷对侍从动怒。“闭嘴。”他并没有提高多少音量，声音却有如寒冰，“现在找个地方烧掉那个饰品，把报酬付给狩魔猎人，然后确保他立刻从诺维格瑞大门离开。”

“这么做可不太明智，肯威先生，”谢伊在侍从上前拽住他的胳膊时喊了起来，“你们自己没办法处理这件事。家族名声和金币都无法阻止拉多维德把所有和法术沾边的人送上火刑架——”

但是海瑟姆没有听。他轻轻推了康纳一把，和他一起转身离开。大门在谢伊面前关上了。

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谢伊再次试图劝说海瑟姆，但他的失败显而易见。

“你把我赶跑也没用。”谢伊用伊格尼之印点燃羽毛饰物，看着它一点一点烧成灰烬。霍顿正在试图说服他乖乖上马离开，而他并不打算配合。“你尽可以没收我跨越庞塔尔河的通行证，在大街小巷贴上我的通缉令，我总有想办法回来。守卫和女巫猎人之类都拦不住我。”

“我毫不怀疑这一点，但如果您把肯威老爷招惹到亲自动手的话，就另当别论了。他至少会保证您无法全身而退。那样对谁都没有好处。”霍顿回答，“您驱赶了梦兽，工作就算完成，别的事情不必费心。”

“哦？那你呢？”谢伊犀利的眼睛刺着他，“你在肯威家服务的年数也不少了，甚至是唯一能和老爷多说几句不触及逆鳞的人，却还不如一个外人关心他的儿子？”

“少爷在肯威宅中非常安全。”霍顿背起手来站直了些，小臂有意无意地碰到身侧的剑柄。一种心虚的姿态。

谢伊在原地踱起步子。“这次是睡不着觉，下次可能是把某个让他感到威胁的仆人像对待我那样丢出去，再下次说不定就要开始拆房子了。你觉得让这些古怪的闲言碎语从宅子里传出去要花多久，传到肯威家的敌人耳中又要多久？对法术的指控可不需要什么证据，那帮以猎巫为生的盲流连草药医生和炼金术士都分不清楚，只需要点一把火让受够了打仗的民众从税收和霉变的粮食身上转移一下注意力。即使现在铁石心肠的拉多维德需要你家老爷为他镇守北方，战争总会结束，而他总能找到更好的棋子——一度在诺维格瑞呼风唤雨的霍桑二世和他的党羽可是在国王亲选的藏身处被杀的，闹得沸沸扬扬，没有他的默许这简直不可想象。”他说，“万一有那么一天，自己宣誓效忠的君主堵在门口要烧死他的儿子，你想肯威老爷会怎么办？你要坐视不管等着事态发展到那个程度吗？”

尽管侍从脸上还是挂着那副不为所动的严肃神情，狩魔猎人的感官还是捕捉到对方不太平稳的气息和比平时更加嘈杂的心跳。他的游说奏效了。

“总之，康纳只要还在北方，就不可能安全到哪里去。而且他需要教导，正经的高阶法师和术士的教导。”谢伊说，“否则在外患爆发之前他很可能会先让自己和身边的人陷入危险。”

“你无权替任何人做决定，”霍顿还是站得笔直，“但我可以试着劝老爷同意再和你谈话。”

“这不够，我还得和康纳说话。”谢伊说，“事关他自己，他不能什么都不说。”

霍顿表情复杂地瞥了他一眼。“想绕开守卫进宅邸的话，仓库顶上的窗户一般都开着。”他的语气中依然带着警告的意味，“你要是被发现了，我非但不会帮忙，还会领着卫队一起抓你。”

“这样就行。”

“还有，你得等一段时间。”霍顿说，“今天少爷要睡觉，而且他可能得睡上好几天。”

“好吧。”谢伊点头，“我会继续藏在诺维格瑞附近。要联系我的话，你就编个说辞贴在七只猫旅店的告示板上。”然后他终于抓过缰绳，离开了肯威家的宅邸。

他再潜回来的时候，已经过了五天，期间在河对岸接了几个为清扫战场的农夫驱赶食尸鬼、帮洗衣妇寻找失踪的女工以及给人打捞沉没货物的简单委托，顺便扫荡怪物窝以补充煎药原料，还整修了一下自己的剑和甲胄。准备妥当之后，趁着卫兵换岗的间隙，他翻过围墙，钻进仓库，轻手轻脚地接近宅邸所在的内院。等他像之前那样爬上二楼，发现康纳又不在房间。

他只得重新从窗台跳下去，循着踪迹往树林里跑。沿途开放的月见草比他上次见到的还要密集，褪色的花瓣在明朗的月光下呈现出富有光泽的乳白，透出些许淡黄的脉络。

“在学会控制它们之前，我建议你不要在魔力聚集的地方呆太久。”他对坐在树上的男孩说。

康纳低头看着他。恢复睡眠让他的精神显得比先前好，而且对被赶出了城的狩魔猎人突然出现在庄园里这件事没有表现出惊诧。谢伊始终弄不明白这个小少爷的脑袋里在想些什么。

“你又来了，猎人先生。”他说。

“我有想弄明白的事。”谢伊问，“你为什么那么抗拒梦兽？对你的族人来说，那本来是祈福的生物。”

“我想留下那个梦，”康纳歪过头，用手指戳了戳胸口被幼鹰啄食的地方，“我想知道那个梦最后会把我带到哪里。”

“那你这几天梦到后来怎么样了吗？”

康纳点了一下头，神色犹疑。“梦到了。”他说，“黑色的太阳烧尽了一切。”

不久，谢伊在七只猫旅馆门口看到一则告示：请上次合作得十分愉快的狩魔猎人去庞塔尔河岸的边界哨站外围排查一组奇怪的脚印。他撕下告示，在指定的废弃棚屋等候。沿途经过了好几队瑞达尼亚巡逻兵，让他感到很不舒服，像有一只警惕的小兽在噬咬他的腹部。当听到马蹄声由远而近，他躲在门后屏息凝神，试图分辨来者的气息和动作。

“我虽然没有狩魔猎人的感官，但也不粗心大意，”一个平静、文雅的声音在门外说，“您站在那里是打算偷袭我吗？”

“请原谅，这个布满守卫的地方让我有些神经过敏。”谢伊从藏身的角落走出来，看见海瑟姆·肯威独自站在面前，竟然没带侍从和卫兵。

“您对我的侍从说过不怕守卫，虽然我也承认他们不是什么愉快的游伴。”海瑟姆拉着嘴角露出一个并不友好的笑容，“不过尽管放心，在这里谈话不会有人偷听。我的时间有限，您最好一五一十地告诉我为什么对康纳的事情如此紧抓不放。”

“他是源术士，但他首先是一个孩子——一个很有潜力的孩子，”谢伊说，“我不能眼睁睁看着他身陷危险。他留在北方只有死路一条。”

“我的侍从已经转述过您的论断。”海瑟姆的声音冷淡下来，“您从根本上弄错了一件事。”

“什么？”

“肯威家不是任何人的棋子。”这位执掌权柄的贵族用寒冰一样的灰蓝色眼睛盯着他，“您以为我为什么支持拉多维德？您以为我又聋又瞎，不知道他就是一个疯子？然而时代需要这样的疯子与恩希尔抗衡。尼弗迦徳帝国步步紧逼，北境支离破碎的小国又为各自的利益争吵不休，只有被挨个吞并的份。拉多维德的手段固然残酷，但他前所未有地联合了北方。”

谢伊想起去年冬天科德温混着血腥味的降雪。“联合？”他嗤笑一声，“他侵略了自己的盟国。”

“这种手段确实富有争议，我们也不能完全控制他。”海瑟姆捻了捻手指尖不存在的灰尘，“但他不傻，知道什么时候该听取建议。”

“您的用词很危险，”谢伊指出，“我记得上一个试图控制他——名义上是宫廷顾问——的女术士被剜去了双眼。托她的福，整个北境跟魔法有关联的人都跟着遭殃。”

“她很有野心，但败在自大。”海瑟姆说。“我记得您要求见我是为了谈论我的儿子，而非和我辩论当前的局势。再提醒一次，我的时间很有限。”

“您必须让他尽快接受合适的训练，不管是由富有经验的高阶术士单独指导还是送去术士学校。刚刚展现出潜力的源术士通常很难控制自己的能力，放任不管的话对他自己和旁人都是威胁。尤其是他自己——我听说过不只一个源术士发疯的案例。”谢伊按捺下火气说道，“而根据我的了解，诺维格瑞还活着的法师和术士数月之前就逃了，奥森福特学院更是早就关门歇业。在乡间，无所事事的女巫猎人连无害的草药医生都抓出来烧。”他顿了顿。“原本科德温有个著名的术士学校，但现在也不能考虑，”他恶意地说，“因为去年拉多维德在您的帮助下占领了它。”

海瑟姆不悦地抬起眉毛。“那我想您有一些更为专业的建议？”

“送他去尼弗迦徳，”谢伊说，“送他去尼弗迦徳的帝国学院。”

海瑟姆闻言轻笑起来，笑声中充满冷酷的讥讽，让谢伊只觉得后颈寒毛直竖：“您认真的吗？我现在就能让哨站的卫兵以叛国罪吊死你。”

“狩魔猎人是中立的。”谢伊说。

“旁观者可不会这么认为。”海瑟姆说，开始像往常那样背着手踱起步子，“而且我不会拱手把自己的儿子送到敌人手上。这绝不可能。何况你怎么保证恩希尔有朝一日不会想起来迫害术士？”

“那时候康纳肯定已经有足够的能力保护自己。”

“他现在就能保护自己，”海瑟姆说，“他在剑术课上几乎能和霍顿平手，过两年大概就能猎熊了。”

“我说的不是这种事！”谢伊烦躁地扬起胳膊摊开手掌，感觉这场对话又在往徒劳无功的方向发展，“您承认自己既不了解魔法，也不了解术士。既然您能把梦兽的事情交给专业人士解决，为什么在这方面就是不听劝？凭什么？”

“凭他是我儿子。”海瑟姆已经开始整理外衣，一副要离开的样子，“康纳会留在肯威宅，留在我身边。这事没得商量。至于高阶术士，我总能想办法找到一个——有必要的话就从牢里捞一个，算不上什么难题。我的话说完了，今后也没有必要再与您商谈。祝您午安。”

海瑟姆往门外走的时候，谢伊只能一路瞪着他。和其他狩魔猎人比，他算得上擅长言辞的类型，但在这位混迹宫廷身经百战的贵族面前还是一败涂地。他捂住忽然开始轻微颤动的鹰头徽章，绝望地作出最后的尝试。

“黑色的太阳烧尽一切。”他像念诵咒语一样念出这句话。

海瑟姆转身的动作太快了，快得不像普通人，以至于狩魔猎人的感官也只将将捕捉到了一丝端倪，往旁边闪了一步，勉强避开直冲正脸的一拳，可还是被揪住衣领按在墙上。他本打算立刻捏一个阿尔德之印把海瑟姆轰开，但想到那样做就会彻底断绝谈判的余地，而至少这位肯威还没有拔剑的意思，只得作罢。

“你从哪里听来的？”海瑟姆气势汹汹地逼问。

“为什么你反应这么大？”谢伊咳嗽了两声，故意慢悠悠地回答，“上次侍从说漏嘴的时候你也大发脾气。你还有什么事情没告诉我？”

“这和你无关——”

“我也想知道，父亲。”一个身影忽然从门侧闪进来。康纳摘下斗篷的帽子，露出天真尚存的脸和明亮的眼睛。霍顿脸色十分难看地跟在后面，嘟囔着一些少爷执意要来甚至威胁在宅子里使用法术他想拦但实在没拦住的话。海瑟姆松开谢伊的衣领，往后退了两步，注视着他的儿子。

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

在不到十年的时间里，北境诸国与尼弗迦徳之间已经爆发了三次大型战争。南方帝国的阴霾让王国变成行省，风光秀美的农田化作食腐者的领地。北方联军殊死抵抗，索登山之战以3万将兵与13位术士的性命为代价终结了最为血腥与残暴的第一次北境战争，迫使双方和谈。北方将在战火中几乎被帝国军队屠戮殆尽的辛特拉割让给尼弗迦徳。

谢伊没有参与这场纷争，但他曾在战事偃旗息鼓的间隙路过辛特拉。一度繁荣的小国都城中回荡着一种诡异的寂静，被炮火和魔法震碎的城墙上覆盖着尼弗迦徳的黑色旗帜，闪耀着华贵而冰冷的金色太阳。说来讽刺，因为动乱在村庄和城镇中横行的怪物给狩魔猎人提供了稳定的收入，让谢伊总有种趁人之危的不良感受。

而在那次和谈的前夕，海瑟姆作为瑞达尼亚的宫廷代表从诺维格瑞南下前线，试图在谈判之前尽量多地回收他们在对面安插的线报。当时拉多维德五世尚未即位，术士在北方作为战斗英雄受到尊敬，南方法师组织则对皇帝放任军队恶行和边缘化术士兄弟会的行径大为不满。所以，当一位尼弗迦徳法师找到海瑟姆，试图借北境之手打压恩希尔的势力时，海瑟姆并未觉得特别惊奇。

“这个自称阿基里斯的法师，带来的情报货真价实，能够确保北方在谈判中占优，”在棚屋一角破旧的椅子上，海瑟姆非常不符身份地坐下来，这还是谢伊头一次看到他在谈话的时候坐着，“当然，他要求相应的回报。”

谢伊皱起眉头。“术士兄弟会……现在虽然已经瓦解了，可他们从来都不是什么好惹的组织。在女术士集会所诞生之前，他们一度在王座边上呼风唤雨，恩希尔不喜欢他们很正常。阿基里斯尤其不好对付，我跟他还有点渊源……”他说，“我猜他要求的报酬绝不是普通的东西。”

“没错，”海瑟姆说，“他要求的报酬是‘意外律’。”

比他想得还糟，谢伊简直不知该作何反应。

“我警告过您，”霍顿说，在棚屋阴暗的光线下仿佛面对烈日一样闭起眼睛，“‘一件当事人不知道但已经拥有的东西’——这个要求太危险了。而且意外律不单是约定俗成的律法……”

“我知道。”海瑟姆摆摆头，盯着面前随着日光移动的暗影。他那时候很年轻，又孑然一身，不觉得有什么不能失去的。财富、地位、乃至身家性命，都比不得一项事业重要。必须保住北方，必须击退尼弗迦徳，除此之外什么都不值得考虑，也自信不用去考虑——直到他从会谈现场凯旋，回到宅邸，发现一个四岁大的男孩有些惊恐和困惑地等在大厅，手里攥着一串羽毛饰品，眼神与长相都与几年前那个在群岛偶遇的原住民女性别无二致。

“……他们说你是我父亲。”

在男孩迟疑地开口的瞬间，海瑟姆意识到自己犯了一个错误——他毫不知情地许下了一个没有履行余地的承诺。

“从现在的状况看来，你多半没有按照约定把康纳交给阿基里斯。”谢伊说。

海瑟姆抬起眼睛：“他带一支军队来我也不会把儿子交出去。这事关尊严。”

康纳瞥了他的父亲一眼。

“这不是能用武力解决的问题，”狩魔猎人尽量平和地说，“你的侍从是对的，意外律不单是约定俗成的律法，它是一种魔法契约，不可违抗。”

海瑟姆笑了一声，还是那种令人悚然的轻蔑笑容。“噢，如果真的那么不可违抗的话，上次阿基里斯来找我要人的时候就不会被打断一条腿，灰溜溜地逃走了。”

“什么？”谢伊极为震惊，这种公然毁约的行为他只在传说故事里听过，而且通常都以惨剧收场，“然后他就这么走了？”

“他留了一句话，‘拒不履行契约，黑色的太阳就会烧尽一切’。”海瑟姆平静地回答。

一句威胁。而一个肯威决不允许自己被威胁。

“我梦到了。”此前一直没有插话的康纳终于开口，“凡是被黑色太阳照到的东西都烧成焦炭，灰烬扬起来变成黑色的旗子……那些人——那些人会骑在马上，占领所有地方。”

还没有开始窜个子的男孩站着的时候和海瑟姆坐着差不多高。平时在宅邸形同陌路的父子二人并肩从墙边盯着猎人，让场景显出一种诡异的不协调。

“看来你把那个梦做完了。”海瑟姆转过脸看着康纳。

康纳点点头。所以他们其实聊过那些梦，只是选择把狩魔猎人排除在外。

“南方人不会得逞，”海瑟姆说，语气笃定，“诺维格瑞没那么容易拿下，瑞达尼亚现在有能力与尼弗迦徳平起平坐。”

“前提是铁石心肠的拉多维德长命百岁。你肯定知道有多少人恨他恨得牙痒痒，而且那些人都有头有脸——不管是术士、亚人、帮派头目还是被占盟国的余党。要是有人想动手，拉多维德一命呜呼就是一瞬间的事，到时候尼弗迦徳就无人阻拦了。可他如果真的长期稳坐国王之位，只会变本加厉地清洗与法术有关的人，威胁你儿子的性命。”谢伊气得眼睛上的疤都红了，“不管承不承认，这种局面就是违约后果的显现，你还觉得自己赢过了阿基里斯？”

海瑟姆又试图反驳，却被谢伊抬手制止。狩魔猎人的感官捕捉到一些奇怪的声音，听起来像身着重甲的卫兵，但他们巡逻的时候一般不会这么小心翼翼。

“我想你挑的这个屋子不在哨站卫兵的巡逻路线上？”谢伊问。

“我很确定卫兵不会绕路过来，”海瑟姆回答，一手按上佩剑，透过棚屋被钉上的窗户缝隙往谢伊指着的方向看。“的确有几个人，穿着瑞达尼亚的红白盔甲，但看着不脸熟。常驻这个哨站的我差不多都认识。”

“穿成这样的除了卫兵，就是烈焰蔷薇骑士团。”霍顿说。

“糟透了，”谢伊说，“听说他们的团长就是个和情报头子合作的源术士，在国王面前点头哈腰，干的尽是抓捕同类的脏活。”如果康纳在过来的路上无意泄露了魔法的踪迹，被追踪到也是自然的事。早说他亟须可靠的训练，而且实际情况比想象的更为紧急，谢伊不禁暗暗叫苦。

“霍顿带着康纳到后面躲好，狩魔猎人和我去会会他们，”海瑟姆重新直起身子，语气平淡，“看着情况不对的话，别留活口。”

“确定？”谢伊说，“你对他们下手可能会被理解为公然和拉多维德作对。”

“这不是问题，”海瑟姆说，“有人问起来就说是你干的。猎魔人和猎巫人作对还挺符合逻辑的，不是吗？”

“这可不是常规工作！”谢伊怒道，后悔接了这么个隐情一重盖过一重的烂委托自找麻烦。走出棚屋，正好迎面撞见那群骑士。他们似乎没想到这两人会若无其事、大摇大摆地走出藏身之所，问话竟然有些犹疑。

“我们追踪到附近有魔法的痕迹。”为首的那个说，“奉国王的命令，如果有法师或者术士，请立刻交出来。包庇者视为同罪。”

“法术是我施的。”谢伊抬手，指尖迸出小小的火焰，“我受这位尊贵的先生委托，在附近调查奇怪的脚印。怎么，继术士和非人类之后，你们的业务已经拓展到狩魔猎人了吗？”

“我们不是外行，变种。”为首的那个嗤之以鼻，“你们用的法印魔力太弱，根本追踪不到。”

谢伊确信海瑟姆在旁边先憋了阵笑，才慢条斯理地开口：“你们一定是搞错了，我跟着狩魔猎人在旁边调查了一圈，沿途并没有发现什么可疑的情况。”

“没有不敬的意思，肯威阁下，”为首的那个语气软化了些，“魔法是您不了解的领域，还请让我们搜查一下后面的棚屋。”

“噢，”海瑟姆脸上露出非常遗憾的表情，“那可不行。”话音未落，一道寒光就把为首的那人捅了个对穿，剑刃抽出来的时候还冒着鲜红的热气，剩下几个见状立刻骂骂咧咧地抽出佩剑和斧头。谢伊一手握住钢剑，一手丢出阿尔德把他们掀翻在地。一个狩魔委托竟然以砍杀烈焰蔷薇骑士收场，算是他职业生涯中奇特的一笔。作为一个普通人，海瑟姆的剑术有种优雅和凌厉并重的可怖，招招直取要害。谢伊则没那么讲究。面对地上横七竖八的敌人，谢伊还琢磨了一下，似乎很难伪装成都是他一个人干的。不过既然海瑟姆不在乎，他就不必在乎。

抹完最后一个人的脖子，海瑟姆甩了一下剑刃上的血，收刀入鞘，好像刚才那番混战只是活动筋骨，然后大步回到棚屋。康纳已经重新戴上斗篷的帽子，站在霍顿旁边，手里握着一把短剑。

“我自己也能对付他们。”他不满地说。

“你该先学学怎么不露出源术士的魔法痕迹，否则哪儿也去不了，只能藏在本身蕴含魔力的森林里，走出去一步就会招来那些家伙。”谢伊毫不留情地说。

“这样没有意义，父亲。”康纳转头面向海瑟姆，任由斗篷遮住自己的半边脸，“让我去找那个尼弗迦徳的法师，事情就解决了。”

“哦？你可知道你母亲的族人流离失所也是因为尼弗迦徳入侵了群岛？你可知道他们一个村庄一个村庄地踏平田地烧毁房屋？”海瑟姆的语调中又泛起怒意。

“去见见那个法师，不代表我今后一定会协助帝国，对吧？”康纳毫不退让，“难道你指望我留下来替拉多维德办事？我甚至没法学到东西——”

“那可由不得你，”海瑟姆说，“手握力量的人如果不变得狡猾，就会变成别人手里的刀剑。你能学会变得狡猾吗，儿子？”

康纳一时语塞，两手用力捏在一起指节发白。

“你该听他的，肯威老爷，”谢伊插嘴，“你儿子自己决定的。”

“你又知道什么？”海瑟姆凶狠地扫了猎人一眼，“他是我儿子！他不属于尼弗迦徳！”

“我也不属于北方！”康纳跟着嚷起来， “每次，在梦里，我既找不到母亲又追不上你，你还要我留下来看着被黑日烧毁的世界成真吗？”

海瑟姆和康纳互相瞪着对方，男孩看起来几乎要哭了。做父亲的深深地叹了口气，又踱起步子，捂着额头沉默着。过了好久，他才把手放下来，用命令的语气叫一行人回到宅邸再说，别等着卫兵过来发现一地骑士团的尸体。

父子俩一到家就关在书房，谢伊从隔了一层楼的会客室都能听到吵架的声音，不由得担心男孩的情绪过于激动又放个法术出来伤人。好在争吵的声音不久就偃旗息鼓，男孩咚咚咚地摔上门跑回了自己的房间。没人来赶他走，谢伊便赖在那里继续享用肯威宅供应的下午茶和甜点。一直到接近晚饭时间，霍顿才悄无声息地现身，递上几卷羊皮纸。

“新委托，”侍从的语气沉着，但眼神疲惫，“送少爷到尼弗迦徳，找到法师阿基里斯。这些是你路上可能需要的文件，已经盖好章了。”

谢伊点点头，收起了那些纸卷。

直到临出发海瑟姆都没露面，不知道是故意避着狩魔猎人，还是忙着给头几天惹出来的事端善后。谢伊则花时间去收集新的补给，顺便打听一些阿基里斯所在之处的线索。等谢伊把行李捆好，确保康纳稳稳地坐上马背，他才慢吞吞地出现，理着自己的领子仿佛不是出来送别而是要去剧院看戏。康纳扭头看着他。

“再见，父亲。”康纳说。

“我们今后可能会成为敌人。”海瑟姆说。

“最好不要。”

“那可由不得你。”海瑟姆重复道。他从侍从手里拿过一个细长的包裹，递给男孩。“这本来是我的父亲送给我的东西，我一度差点弄丢。它可能更适合你，你就拿着吧。”

康纳接过包裹，系在马鞍袋旁边。谢伊抬手向海瑟姆最后致意。然后狩魔猎人带着未来的术士启程，和清脆的马蹄声一起消失在北境烟尘朦胧的地平线上。

tbc


	7. 尾声

距离第三次北境战争结束已经十年有余。拉多维德五世不惜代价的负隅顽抗令尼弗迦徳军迟迟无法跨越庞塔尔河，并在远征与越冬的过程中元气大伤，皇帝恩希尔不久便死于此前在军事优势下噤声的反对者之手，他一统南北的野心也随之葬送。北境失地被大量收复，瑞达尼亚的势力向南扩充至威伦。同拉多维德五世的名号一同到来的还有烈焰蔷薇骑士团的柴火堆，在声声惨叫中将夜晚照亮得如同白昼。有不少个人与组织曾尝试取得这位铁石心肠的君主的性命，却无一例外地被率先吊上从前哨站的大门。

然而，一个南方术士的到来似乎扭转了这个局势。他通过某种方式与诺维格瑞的情报头子联手，先除掉骑士团团长，扑杀城中的女巫猎人，营救了一部分被长期关押的法师，将他们拉入麾下四处制造混乱。在山区蛰伏已久的非人类族群与残存的游击小队也伺机而动，很多人相信拉多维德的首级不久就能被他们收入囊中——只要他的近臣肯威不出手阻拦。

于是，在一个澄明的月夜，肯威家庄园的林地里悄无声息地打开一道传送门，身披斗篷的术士从里面走出来。他的身形高大，深色皮肤被月光照亮，脚步在厚实的泥土上无声无息。接近花园的时候，他停了下来。

“父亲，”他摘下兜帽，露出一张年轻而坚定的脸来，“我是来同你谈判的。”

海瑟姆·肯威抬起头来看着他。他的头发几乎全灰了，眯起眼睛的时候显出许多皱纹，但那张脸还是和从前一样严厉、冷淡，透出不容商量的威严。

“康纳，”他说，“你代表谁来？现在的尼弗迦徳皇帝？还是哪个法师领袖？”

“我代表我自己。”康纳回答，声音比少年时期沉稳得多。

“你母亲也说过一样的话。”海瑟姆说。

“我们得摆脱拉多维德。他已经疯了，不适合统治。”康纳说，“希望你不要插手。”

“那你们做好准备推举合适的继任者了吗？毕竟，北境现在幅员辽阔，比原来更难管理。”海瑟姆的眼色毫无波澜，“如果我不答应呢？至少，我不能保证。这取决于你办事的时机。”

康纳没有说话。

“还是说你打算先除掉我，就像除掉烈焰蔷薇骑士团的团长那样？”

康纳歪着头想了一会儿，动作缓慢地从斗篷底下抽出一柄短剑。海瑟姆一直看着他，甚至露出一点戏谑的神情。短剑的装饰很漂亮，剑身闪闪发光，显然多年来一直得到悉心保养。康纳轻巧地转动手腕，剑尖划破空气时飒然作响。它仍然是一把好剑。

然后他把短剑掉了个头，剑柄朝前递给了海瑟姆。

“你当年把它给我，它派上了很大用场。”康纳说，“但它毕竟是爷爷给你的东西，而你还活着，还要活上许多年，我觉得把它物归原主比较好。”

海瑟姆接过短剑，有些怀念地仔细打量了它一会儿。

“它有名字吗？”康纳问。

“没有，我不擅长起名字。”海瑟姆说。

“你应该给它起一个。”康纳说。

海瑟姆没有说话，垂下眼睛继续盯着花园的草地。

“我会杀了拉多维德，”康纳又说，“哪怕你阻止我，我也会想出办法。”

海瑟姆还是盯着草地，像是自顾自地陷入了沉思。过了好一会儿，他毫无来由地开口，声音近乎和蔼：“你一走，花园里的月见草就只剩黄色了。”

听到这话，康纳也低头看着自己脚下。遍布的月见草比他记忆中还要繁密，大概是他从前移栽的那些繁衍得更多了。但它们确实是黄色的、普通的品种，向着月亮开放。于是他抬起手，指尖有亮光轻微地跳动。那些花瓣随之在月光下褪去色彩，变得苍白而柔和，在夜风中温柔地摇摆。

“你更喜欢白色吗，父亲？”

“白色更好。”海瑟姆说。

“它们以后都会是白色的。”康纳说，眼睛和从前一样明亮。又一阵短暂的沉默过后，他跨过花丛，走过去坐在了父亲旁边。

Fin

2020-07


End file.
